The Education and Information Transfer Core of the UT Southwestern Medical Center ADC will continue to focus on increasing the knowledge of health care professionals and the general public regarding Alzheimer's disease (AD). The Core will also continue in its support of ADC Core activities with programs of information transfer, with a goal of improving clinical and research skills, with a goal of improving primary care physicians of improving care physicians and allied health professionals, who provide much of the first line care for AD patients. An annual continuing education conference of physicians, and dementia care taking for the community hospital home health workers will be offered. An EMS training program will be piloted in the Dallas inner city that will educate pre-hospital professionals on care and treatment of persons with AD. Educational programs for the community and family caregivers will emphasize the programs and services of the Center, including the Alzheimer's Disease and Memory Disorders Clinics, Caregiver Support Education, and clinical research studies. These programs will be projected into the community through the development of outreach programs that include the distribution of our biannual newsletter, The Alzheimer's Research News, the Hone Safety Program, and the development of a Speaker's Bureau. Information for these programs will be designed especially for the culturally diverse North Texas population, with materials to be developed for the Inter-tribal Native American clinic. ADC clinics and satellite centers will be provided with training and educational support materials for families and caregivers and the ADC web site will be expanded to assist clinicians and research with information storage and transfer. ADC programs will continue to serve an increasingly larger audience as the result of successful alliances formed with community, stage, and national organizations who offer assistance with program advancement. These educational efforts will improve the knowledge of health professionals, patients, family caregivers, and the community at large, as well as enhance referrals to our clinics and research study programs.